


Nyquil and Redbull

by ani725



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani725/pseuds/ani725
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's been sick for the past week. And that's always a sucky time for Draco because that means no sex for him. So Draco concocts a little plan to get into bed with Harry that not only achieves his goal but somehow manages to backfire on him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nyquil and Redbull

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter. I do however have all the books and movies.
> 
> Yay for shameless smut! Believe it or not, but my ex-boyfriend was actually the one that asked me to write this. He and I were both fans of Harry Potter and Jeff Dunham and the one day he made a comment wondering what sex on Nyquil and Redbull would be like and he asked me to write this up (specifically with Drarry so that made me very happy.) Anywho, I hope you enjoy! I gotta get around to writing more smut...I miss it.

Harry had been sick with a cold all week and Draco was getting annoyed. When Harry got sick he took some Nyquil and holed up in the spare room away from Draco so he wouldn't get sick.  
Meanwhile that meant that Draco had to go without sex until Harry got better.  
This never boded well for Harry's backside when he did get better.  
So Harry had been depriving Draco of sex all week. And Draco was plotting his revenge.  
Draco had made a trip out to a muggle store (something he'd only done a few other times and never without Harry) and had bought something called 'Red Bull'. It said that it was an energy drink which he knew was what Harry needed: energy, cause when Harry was sick all he did was sleep.  
In the five years that Harry and Draco had been together he had learned that not all muggles were filthy and horrible. Of course it helped that he hadn't seen his family in those five years.  
The moment he realized that he loved Harry he had turned from his family to do something for himself and to make himself happy for once. Since that moment he hadn't looked back…  
But, back to his revenge.  
"Harry, how are you feeling?" the blond asked, knocking on the door.  
A tired sigh came from inside the room signaling for him to come in. He opened the door and walked in with some toast and a cup of tea, which was actually about half Nyquil and Red Bull and had a few aphrodisiacs mixed in. Hopefully he wouldn't notice.  
"I brought you some tea and toast." he said setting the tray down.  
Harry sniffled a little before saying "Thanks." and picking up the cup.  
He took swallow and smiled at Draco.  
"It's a special mix I made. It should get you feeling better soon."  
The tea, which was cool enough to drink without burning your mouth but was still warm, was emptied from the cup quickly. Harry held the cup out to Draco who took it to make some more.  
"Now eat your toast." Harry grabbed a piece of toast and started to munch on it slowly.  
'Perfect.' thought the evil little voice in Draco's head.  
By the time Draco returned with his next cup of tea Harry looked more awake and the toast was gone. He handed him the cup and Harry took a swallow.  
"This really is good. You should make it more often." He set the nearly empty cup on the nightstand and snuggled underneath the covers.  
Draco stared off into space a moment and thought back to all the trouble he'd gone through to get that Red Bull. No, he was not likely to make that trip again.  
He sat down on the bed and cuddled up next to Harry.  
Harry snuggled up real close to his chest and said, "You know I don't like you being by me when I'm sick."  
"I know love. But I haven't seen you in a week."  
Harry looked up at Draco. He'd caught the hidden meaning in his words: You and I haven't fucked in a week and I'm getting antsy.  
Draco smiled. "Ah come on. I know you're not tired and I know you're getting aroused. I can feel you poking through the sheets."  
Harry blushed a little and sighed. After a moment of silence Harry gave in and said, "Fine. But be gentle. I have a hard enough time breathing as it is." As if to prove his point the sniffled.  
Draco smiled and moved the blankets off the bed. He undid the first couple of buttons on Harry's pajamas, revealing the smooth, flat chest he loved so much.  
He kissed his chest making each kiss tender while continually undoing buttons.  
Finally he got to Harry's waistband and he kissed the freshly exposed area of skin over his throbbing cock.  
Harry gasped lightly as cool air hit his fevered skin and then gasped louder when he was exposed.  
Draco stared at the beauty that was his boyfriends cock and was amazed, and slightly proud, that he went without it for a week.  
But that time was over.  
He ran his hand over Harry's member moving up and down, earning a moan from his love.  
He wouldn't normally have done this but Harry was sick and he still needed his "tea" to kick in.  
He ran his hands over the throbbing member and placed his lips on the head licking just the very tip.  
More moans and groans could be heard from above and Draco gradually took more of him in.  
Harry grew frantic and began bucking his hips, pushing himself further into the cavern of Draco's mouth.  
'I've done this before and he's never had this reaction. The "tea" must've kicked in. Now I can really have some fun.' Draco thought to himself.  
He pulled away momentarily before licking Harry from base to tip. He gently massaged his balls while he licked causing Harry to arch his back.  
Draco placed a hand on Harry's stomach to keep him from squirming too much, but he found holding on to Harry and licking him to be too difficult and so gave in somewhat. He moved his hand away as he took all of him in his mouth.  
Harry gasped loudly and ran his hands through Draco's hair. He'd never been so excited before. Maybe he was going to have sex more when he was sick if it felt this good…  
Draco sucked and licked teasing Harry's balls with one hand and his nipple with the other, rubbing and pulling each respectively.  
Just when it seemed like Harry was on the edge Draco pulled away and licked his lips.  
He grabbed Harry's hand and shoved two fingers into his own mouth and started sucking on them making sure they were well coated before removing them.  
"Now stretch yourself for me." He breathed heavily into Harry's ear.  
Harry moaned quietly as he started to push himself on first one finger then the other moving each finger back and forth in opposite directions, stretching himself so he could best accommodate Draco.  
When he was sufficiently stretched something got into him and he started shoving and bucking onto his hand. He was growing far more impatient that normal.  
Draco noticed his and pulled Harry's arm away, pushing his hard member toward Harry's entrance.  
While Harry had been readying himself, Draco had removed his own obstacles, a.k.a. his clothing.  
Draco pushed his head through Harry's entrance causing moans. Groans soon followed as Draco pushed the rest of his length in allowing momentary pauses for Harry to adjust.  
Once he was all the way in, he leaned into Harry's ear and whispered, "I really did miss you, you know."  
Harry's back arched at the pleasure Draco's movement had caused and whispered back, "I know…now please…Draco…"  
Harry's voice filled with lust as he begged and Draco noticed it.  
"Please what?" he drawled coyly. It wasn't often that he got Harry to beg, but when he did, he savored every moment of it.  
"Please fuck me."  
"Now that's a good boy." Draco smirked as he withdrew his shaft and then pounded into his love.  
Harry gasped in shock as realization of the pounding he was about to take dawned on him. And oddly he couldn't wait for it.  
Damn, he really needed to find out what got put into that tea…  
Draco moved fast and in a frenzy, pounding Harry's sweet ass hard enough that he almost had tears mixed with his agonized screams of pleasure.  
Minutes passed by and the two had gotten a very fast paced rhythm going: Draco moving up to meet Harry's descending backside in a rough, energetic and very hard motion before bouncing off one another just to repeat the motion over and over again.  
Finally Draco managed to shift Harry up slightly and he started trembling in the way that only means he's about to their end was coming he shifted hands so that one was supporting Harry's ass and the other was using his own movements to stroke Harry up and down.  
This proved to be more useful because just as Draco neared the edge Harry came covering Draco's stomach with his seed and arching his back so far Harry himself thought he might have pulled a muscle. But dammit that felt good.  
Seeing his boyfriends in that much pleasure sent Draco over the edge and he crumpled into a pile on the bed next to Harry, smearing semen and sweat everywhere.  
"That…" Draco started to say but had to stop from lack of air.  
Both boys were breathing so hard they looked like they were going to give birth.  
When they finally caught their breath (or at least enough to talk) Draco said, "That was amazing…"  
"Yeah…and the better par is that I feel so much better. I don't know how but I don't feel sick anymore. That tea you made did wonders. You'll definitely have to make that more often."  
Draco looked off to the side. "Yeah about that…That probably won't be happening again any time soon."  
"Why?" Harry looked at him questioningly.  
"Because I had to go to the muggle world for one of the ingredients and I ran out of it making that first pot up." He still wouldn't look at Harry. The less he discovered the better.  
Harry apparently didn't feel the same way about it.  
"Draco…what did you put in the tea that you had to go to the muggle world to get it?" he asked suspiciously.  
"It was the Nyquil cold medicine you take and this energy drink called Red Bull." He kind of mumbled looking back at the darker haired boy.  
"What? You gave me Nyquil and Red Bull? All so you could fuck me? You don't even know what either of those actually are, let alone dealing with muggles all on your unsupervised own!" Harry raised his voice and burst out coughing, reminding him that he was indeed still sick.  
Draco lowered his head and voice when he replied, "Yes…I kind of did."  
Harry stopped coughing long enough to glare at his egotistical self-centered boyfriend and almost shouted "How fucking dare you! You're grounded from sex for two weeks starting as soon as I get better!"  
Draco looked up for a moment and was about to say something when Harry cut him off. "And there will be none until then either!"  
Draco grabbed his clothes and skulked out of the room.  
Somehow his perfect revenge had backfired…  
XxXxX  
It took a week but Harry finally got better. He had moved back into their room and Draco had almost coerced him into sex, when Harry remembered Draco's punishment and locked him out of the bedroom.  
The situation stayed that way for two weeks, leaving Draco all alone and very, very frustrated. His revenge plan had not only backfired, but turned around and screwed him in the ass.  
But still he managed to bide his time and contain himself until his punishment was over.  
Then the morning he was to have his sweet, loving boyfriends' body back, karma proved just how much of bitch she can be. Draco woke up that morning hacking and coughing, nose running and his throat as sore as a whore's knees.  
Harry took one look at him and directed him to the "sick room" he himself had left just two weeks before.  
After seven long, agonizingly frustrating days Draco recovered and Harry was now at his mercy, which was not much. Harry's backside was still paying for the month of no sex a week later.


End file.
